


Stupid With Love

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt No Comfort, I ship Nancy and Jonathan more but i wanted to write this, Jonathan Byers is a good boyfriend, One Shot, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Steve reflects on Nancy, Stranger Things Spoilers, We Love Steve Harrington, i wrote this in five minutes, steve loves nancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Steve loves Nancy.But Nancy deserves better. This is something Steve knows is true.





	Stupid With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is probably the worst fic I'll ever post (I was not writing well today, haha.) I LOVE STEVE HARRINGTON but I don't really ship him and Nancy. I do, however, believe he loves her. The title is based off the Mean Girls Broadway song "Stupid With Love."
> 
> Please don't repost!  
All characters belong to Stranger Things (Netflix).

Steve hated Jonathan.

He hated his stupid camera and his spying and the bowl cut that he'd seemed to pass along to his brother. He hated how Jonathan got good grades, while Steve didn't; _hated _how all along, it was Jonathan and Nancy who were end game.

Most of all, though, he hated that Jonathan was _not _easy to hate. He hated that Jonathan was a good guy. Because then? Well.

Steve couldn't fault Nancy for picking Jonathan Byers, artsy and kind, over Steve Harrington, the douchebag with no job other than a crummy, three dollar an hour slot at Scoops Ahoy. 

If it was him, he wouldn't have stayed with himself, either.

The way he'd treated her... she was upset about _Barb _and he'd blown it- he'd fucked it all up because he was selfish. Selfish, crazy, stupid-in-love- the egotistical boy that everyone assumed he was.

Jonathan Byers was _never_ selfish.

Nancy Wheeler deserved only the very best. And since Steve loved her- Oh, _damn,_ he loved her from the bottom of his heart- he _knew_ that Jonathan was the right guy for her.

Too bad he was still so stupid with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and/or leave kudos! If you have any Stranger Things fanfic requests, please comment those below as well!


End file.
